The White Room
by Amarissia
Summary: Angeal agrees to share his puppy with his two best friends. What ensues is complete porn. Serious M, foursome, adults only.
1. Chapter 1

_Another old one from LJ. Warning - this is nothing but absolute foursome porn. Serious M._

**THE WHITE ROOM**

**Part One**

It was called the White Room, and it hardly needed any other description. But Angeal - who seemed to think it important to give Zack all the information he could - explained its purpose.

Though ShinRa as a whole thought of Sephiroth as a possession, there was not one high-ranking executive who wasn't terrified of their famous poster-boy. The president had many so many nervous noises about safety precautions that Hojo had with annoyance suggested a chamber be constructed in Sephiroth's apartment where he could be caged if an experiment went awry and he went into some kind of rage. It was nonsense, of course. Sephiroth had more self-control than the whole populations of most villages, and there was no way Hojo would ever allow his prized specimen to risk damaging himself when he had so many sedatives in convenient dart form.

Which left the general with a room that had no real purpose. Although Zack wasn't entirely clear about this. Angeal had rolled his eyes and muttered that Sephiroth and Genesis get plenty of use out of it, but he had changed the subject when Zack tried to question further. It was widely rumored that Sephiroth and Genesis were sexually involved, and Zack would have liked confirmation. But he was sixteen. Just old enough to be allowed to be with Angeal (as more than teacher and student) but in all other respects to be treated as a kid. It was pretty surprising that Angeal was letting this happen, though he could rarely deny Zack anything he wanted.

Genesis opened the heavy door and stepped back, letting Zack inside first with Angeal just behind him. It was about the size of a 2nd Class apartment's living room, and _white_. Floor to ceiling, wall to wall, every inch was covered with thick, white, soundproof padding. It was more solid and thinner on the floor, luckily, or the teenager's legs would have been even more unsteady.

Zack started when the door was closed behind them, but it was mainly due to Angeal's hands descending onto his shoulder's without warning. "Puppy."

"I remember."

"This stops any time you want it to. No one will be displeased. If you get uncomfortable - "

"I know. I promise."

"Goddess, Angeal, the way you hover," Genesis said idly, setting a black bag down in the corner. "You'd think we were trying to drag him behind the armory, gag him and see just how many inches of SOLDIER pride he can take."

"Silly me," Angeal scoffed. "It has been at least a week."

"I told you, I was only joking."

"Your actions, not your intent."

"Which speak louder?" The auburn-haired 1st Class sidled up to stand facing the boy, leaving a respectful enough distance between them, and smiled coyly. "Hello there, Puppy."

It was not Zack's way to be shy, but since Genesis's proximity was enough to make a lot of people run away, he could commend himself for bravery. "Sir."

"First names in here, pet." He leaned a little closer. Angeal's arm encircled the small waist, protective but not objecting, and the nervous boy looked curious, even a bit eager. "Can I touch him?"

Angeal gave Zack a questioning glance, which received a nod. "If he tells you to stop - "

"I know the rules."

Genesis had removed his gloves as they all had, and the hand that moved with deliberate slowness to cup Zack's cheek was whiter and softer than Angeal's. Unfamiliar, but nice, and very confident, as everything about Genesis was. He lightly brushed his knuckles southward to the jawbone first, then turned the hand palm-down and said "Mmm" as Zack instinctively turned into the touch. Two hands now to hold the innocent little face and marvel at the baby-softness of his skin. Angeal, he knew, still wrestled with guilt over the boy's age. Foolish, when it was clear that Zack wanted to be wrestled with.

Zack's heart was beating fast with excitement and apprehension. With the comforting presence of Angeal behind, he couldn't be scared. He saw that Sephiroth was leaning against the far wall and observing with interest. Not unexpected, Angeal had said he would probably hang back and watch at first. The general gave him a faint smile, intending to be comforting, but as always, the sheer inhuman hotness of him outshone everything else.

"Taking in the sights, pet?" Genesis smirked. "I see what you mean about his attention span, Angeal."

"Sorry, s-Genesis."

"Not at all. You can look at that one, but no touching without permission, hmm?" The 2nd nodded, showing a hint of surprise at the implication. "But for now, keep those eyes on me. Such a lovely blue. Like afternoon sunlight shimmering on the surface of tropical water."

Genesis had a way with words, and the ability to replace his usually lazy voice with sincerity. Those two talents combined with a seductive smile could make just about anyone swoon, but the boy just blinked at him innocently. There would be no luring this one away from Angeal, not that he was cruel enough to try. Still, who knew when or if Angeal would let them play with his puppy again? There should be no regrets, for any of them.

Genesis relocated one hand to Zack's side, feeling the developing muscles beneath the sweater. Very nice. At the same time, he moved in, making the boy think their lips were about to meet, then veering at the last minute to attack the pale neck. The young one made a delightful mewling sound as sensitive skin was licked and sucked. No marking him, Angeal had earlier commanded, the kill-joy, as though he wouldn't be coddling the boy and force-feeding him Potions when this was all done anyway.

More noises, and a slight tilt of the spiky-haired head. Angeal was kissing the other side of the neck, good for him. Zack was arching away from the body behind him, his back curving, and Genesis took the opportunity to explore beneath the sweater some more. His hand met Angeal's there, guided it to one nipple as Genesis took care of the other. Licking, sucking, circling, rubbing, they soon had the pretty boy moaning quietly. But it wouldn't do to go too far too soon.

"Let us undress you, pet."

Zack nodded, would have agreed to anything that meant _more_. Angeal whispered a concerned word or two, but gave Genesis enough room to slip the 2nd's sweater off, undid Zack's pants himself, even lifted him off the floor so Genesis could remove the boots and socks. When he was stripped entirely, Zack automatically tried to cover himself, and Angeal removed his hands and gently squeezed them. This was not so much for the benefit of the others as it was a reminder to the boy that he had nothing to be bashful about, but Genesis was grateful either way.

The puppy was simply glorious nude. He was solid and slender as befitted his profession, but with the slight softness of one who was still transitioning out of childhood. Mako and youth had conspired to create this tempting form, hairless, flawless, paler than field experience would one day make him. How could the boy be oblivious to his own charms? No wonder Angeal was so protective.

"Are you thinking what I am, Seph?"

The general was smiling appreciatively. "Indeed, though not so crudely, I'm sure. Very beautiful."

Zack looked away, embarrassed, and Angeal kissed his cheek. "He never believes me when I tell him, either."

"Would some evidence help, pet?" Genesis guided Zack's hand to feel the hard bulge in his leather pants, and the boy's eyes widened. "Yes, you did that. Let's see if we can't do the same for you."

It didn't take much. Genesis cupped the half-soft organ and it sprang to attention, excited and suffering none of its owner's apprehension. The touches remained feather-light, giving pleasure but not ready for the boy to come yet. Angeal remained close, offering his presence as a constant reassurance, but Zack's eyes looked ahead, mesmerized by Genesis's. They were hard and smirking as always, but fixed on _him_, desiring _him_. It was surreal.

When the stimulation stopped, Zack looked down in dismay and confusion and tried to take over himself, but Genesis snatched his hands before they could descend.

"I like you like this, Puppy. Why end the first chapter so soon? Such wide eyes. Yes, pet, tonight I plan to see you come as many times as your body will allow. Now, what shall we do for the first? I had some ideas, didn't I, Seph?"

"Indeed. Was there not some mention of discipline?"

"Right! We want to see what happens when the puppy misbehaves. And don't hold back, Angeal. I know you're not as vanilla as you pretend to be."

This time Zack nodded even before permission could be asked, and Angeal smiled into his hair. "He'll have to be disobedient first. I can't punish him for nothing."

"Easy enough," Genesis shrugged. "Fair, bend over and give me fifty."

"Fifty what?" Sephiroth asked, puzzled.

"I'll think of something, if the view doesn't distract me."

With a whispered reassurance from Angeal, Zack masked his nervousness with a petulant frown. "No."

"No? Are you refusing a direct order, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Consider yourself submitted for discipline," Genesis hissed. "Commander Hewley, this one needs to be shown how we reward insubordination."

"I think you're right."

Angeal whirled Zack around so they were face-to-face, or rather face-to-solar-plexus, taking the height difference into account. It wasn't their usual position for this, but Zack showed a willingness to improvise, hooking his arms around his teacher's neck. Angeal's hand slowly ran down the boy's back to caress the shapely cheeks, and without warning delivered a sharp smack to them. Zack yelped, and Genesis and Sephiroth made nearly twin noises of surprise and approval. They had joked that such a thing went on between the pair, but it was quite another thing to see confirmed.

Knowing Angeal, he was hurting the boy very little or not at all, but Zack got into the spirit of things very well, playing his expected part with a talent he was probably unaware of. With each slap, he made a puppy whimper into Angeal's chest, such a pathetic sound that, had this been a real punishment, any officer with a heart would have let him off. He hid his face against Angeal's chest, nuzzled him like a dog seeking his master's favor, accepting the spanking docilely as something he deserved. The frequency of the smacks increased, nearly to the point that he was driven to orgasm, then tapered off, and Angeal stroked the nape of his neck and kissed his chastened puppy's cheek.

"You don't mean to be bad, do you?"

"No, sir, I want to be good for you."

"You need me to discipline you, Puppy. So you learn."

"Yes..."

"And I do this because I love you."

"I love you too." Zack got this out just before his lips were captured, and a hand - all gentleness now - soothed the skin it had made pink and sore to the touch.

Sephiroth was nearly purring, only missing the actual sound, and Genesis was pretty sure the solid bulge in his own pants wasn't a misplaced chunk of materia.

Never known for his patience or ability to ask first, Genesis crossed the space between them in a couple quick strides, grasped the enticing 2nd's waist and pressed his clothed groin to the warm, bare backside. Ah, yes, that took some of the pressure off, and increased it at the same time. Zack merely made a questioning noise as the 1st began to thrust, shaking his head when Angeal made to protest. The boy was being held too firmly, he couldn't push forward to find his own release, but he didn't object to what Genesis was doing, the frenzy that the display of spanking had caused. He was kind of proud of it.

"Just a taste...of what's ahead, pet," Genesis gasped in his ear. "Soon you'll have all this cock inside you, but first you'll beg me for it, weep for it..." Genesis made sure to grip him without warning, jerk him harder than Angeal would do, and nibbled lightly on his ear as the boy cried out and spurted.

When they both finished their release, Genesis stepped back, letting Angeal cradle Zack, and stripped off his own rumpled and soiled clothes. Sephiroth came forward to help, offering a seductive smile that very nearly made Genesis forget the matter at hand. Possessively, he pulled the general closer and stole a long and breathless kiss from him. Sephiroth took his wet hand and lapped the semen from it, deliberately and delicately and even Angeal was watching, now gently turning Zack around and telling him to look.

"Holy shit," the kid whispered, making Genesis laugh. "So it's true?"

No answer was needed. Genesis slammed Sephiroth against the padded wall and claimed his mouth again, holding his wrists apart in a clear display of dominance. When the arms went still and stopped fighting him, Genesis was able to grab the long silver hair in one fist and yank it to expose a pale neck. His lips attacked, seemingly strong enough to bruise though they left no mark, and Sephiroth threw his head back and submitted.

"Who do you belong to?" Genesis growled, his voice still oddly musical as it always was. "Say it, whore!"

"To you, seme." Amazingly, Sephiroth was no less intimidating when he gave in this way. His beauty alone was so singular and startling as to be frightening, maybe that was why. "Seme, may I speak?"

"Yes, my angel." The answer was gentler, as were the fingers caressing the general's face.

"We're not finished with the puppy. Play with him more, please? Let me watch a little longer."

"Anything for you." Genesis kissed him tenderly and came back, unsurprised to find the young guest of honor panting at what he'd witnessed. "Surprised, pet? Yes, he's mine as you are Angeal's. If you behave, I'll let you see him, and maybe even touch."

The dark pupils of the pale blue eyes were dilated with arousal, the boy appeared almost drugged. And no less innocent for what he'd done with Angeal, what all three of them intended to do with him. Maybe this inviolable purity and sweetness was what brought out such protectiveness in Angeal, and such an impulse to defile in Genesis. He grasped the boy's upper arms and tugged gently, smiling with reassurance.

"Trust me, Angeal. Come, pet, come into my arms. I won't hurt you. Let me hold you."

Angeal released him without much hesitation, so Zack felt safe enough to hug Genesis and even snuggle a little into the body that was smaller than the one he was used to. Oh, this was surprisingly pleasant in itself. The young one showed no fear, gave this affection so readily. This was what Angeal received every day...no wonder he guarded it wth his life. Even Genesis had a realization that he would fight to protect this boy, and not only for love of Angeal.

"Good puppy. Good puppy." Genesis pet him as he had seen his friend do, and Zack eagerly accepted the attention, would have been wagging his tail if he had one. "Yes, you're very good."

Wanting to share this feeling with Sephiroth, he lifted the boy just off the floor and carried him over, so they could pet him together, hold hands while they took turns whispering praise and kissing the teenager's face and neck. Zack contentedly allowed it all, somehow relaxed between two of the most famous SOLDIERs on the planet and shifting in cooperation to let them explore.

Angeal watched this with a mixture of conflicting emotions. Jealousy was unavoidable, and understandable as he observed his precious one being fondled by two very attractive men. As always, logic comforted him, reminding that these men were his best friends and would never take Zack from him, and that Zack was utterly devoted to him anyway. He no longer regretted muttering aloud about Genesis's repeated requests to "play with the puppy" that Zack had overheard and indignantly asked why not. Angeal had been casually involved with his best friends before, prior to Genesis and Sephiroth becoming a serious couple, and he trusted them. It even felt sort of right letting Zack share in something he had himself belonged to.

And the sight before him was almost mind-bogglingly hot. Sephiroth was still clothed (to not distract Zack entirely, most likely), but all three were so beautiful, so given over to this intimacy that shut out the rest of the world. They were teasing Zack, making no secret of their desire, but handling him with tenderness and affection. Genesis, who had always guarded their exclusive trio with explosive jealousy, and Sephiroth, who never let his walls down for anyone else.

What a wonder Zack was. Only he could have done this.

Sephiroth slipped behind the boy and held him up, slowly tracing the shell of an ear with his tongue. Genesis had wet his fingers and was rubbing Zack's nipples into firm, glistening nubs. Dazed, Zack's eyes found his teacher's, and he smiled vaguely and reached out a hand. An invitation, not a cry for help.

"I think your puppy wants us all, Angeal. Come, join us."

He did, stroking Zack's side and kissing him. When he drew back he was caught by Sephiroth's glimmering silver eyes and a smile of something even warmer than approval.

"You chose well, Angeal," he said, high praise for them both from this source.

Zack moaned, both a happy and needy sound. All the hands that pet him only made him shift more restlessly.

"Ah, youth," Genesis sighed nostalgically. The boy was stiff again, plump and eager between the muscular legs, and the fingers that traced it felt it swell further. "Would you like Sephiroth's hand this time, pet?"

"Oh...please, please - "

"Ask, Puppy. Tell us what you want." Genesis wet Angeal's index finger with his tongue and used it to probe the leaking slit. Not enough to hurt him, just enough to make it weep more. "Your master is here, he will allow it."

"Please let me come...I need it, please..."

Sephiroth took him in hand, kissing in a line from the boy's neck to ear. "I've killed with these hands," he murmured in a voice like silk. "For that I exist. Are you so willing to put yourself in my power?"

"Yes, yes - "

"Are you like the other SOLDIERs? Have you imagined my fingers or my lips around your pretty cock, making you writhe, draining the life out of you? Do you trust me to stroke you until you can't hold back any longer?"

"Fuck, yes, yes - "

"What if I want more? What if I want to fuck your mouth, make you drink the seed I give you and thank me for it, or I want to force you to the floor and fill your clenching hole until you bleed and scream and tremble like a violated...little...puppy?"

"Anything, please!" Sobbing with need as he was stroked too slowly, Zack turned his head and let Sephiroth's mouth force his own open.

If the general's 'threats' had been some kind of test, the boy passed. He followed where Sephiroth led, allowed the hot tongue to ravish and plunder and stake just a temporary claim. If he had fought he would have been choked; instead he let his head loll and Sephiroth take all he wanted. The others voiced no objections, occupied as they were becoming. Genesis put his lips around one nipple and began to gently lick and suckle, and Angeal did the same on the other side. Zack's hands grasped a shoulder of each, and his arms were trembling.

"Not till I say you can, Puppy," Sephiroth whispered. "_Now_."

Zack nearly screamed this time, but he came on command, and Angeal and Genesis straightened up to watch. Sephiroth remained calm, a tranquil expression of beatific pleasure on his face, and the only movement he made was the flicking of his wrist as he brought Zack off. His other arm was around the boy's waist, holding him easily as his knees buckled and he collapsed.

Anticipating his friend's often-near-hysterical level of concern, Sephiroth handed Zack over to Angeal without needing to be asked. Though Zack was far from needing to be reassured; he was beaming a tired smile and breathing heavily. With a knowing glance, Sephiroth communicated to Genesis what they'd both realized - it was just as often Angeal who needed the comfort.

While Zack caught his breath against the firm, welcome pillow of his mentor's chest, Genesis reached out and gently threaded his fingers into the boy's soft hair. "Does he like being scratched behind the ear?"

"Next you'll want to reward him with chewtoys," Sephiroth said dryly.

"Like...bones...better," Zack panted.

Genesis bounced on his heels. Bounced. It was a chilling sight.

"And filthy-minded too! Where do I get one of my own?"

"This one is one of a kind," Angeal said fondly, cuddling his puppy.

"I'll give you my sword."

"Genesis!"

"My sword, Loveless, and a photograph of the president being spanked by Scarlet."

"Where did you get - no! Are you seriously attempting to buy my student from me?"

"A pair of Seph's underwear. I know a couple of rich old perverts who'd sign over their fortunes for it."

"I wish you wouldn't say that so loudly," Sephiroth sighed. "You might give the executives ideas I'd rather them not entertain."

"Should do a...SOLDIER calendar," Zack mumbled, making them wonder how awake he was. "1st Classes...in their underwear. It'd be hot."

"This pup of yours is a font of excellent ideas, Angeal. Is he ready for our next game?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want to see The Thing," Genesis said, implying the capitalized words by the emphasis in his voice. "We both do."

Angeal hesitated. He knew what they meant. One night while catching up with his old friends, Angeal had had one beer more than his usual and confided to them something he and Zack had done a couple times. Those had also been alcohol-induced. There was a pattern there, and he'd think about it the next time his arms weren't full of warm, naked puppy.

The Thing, as Genesis had termed it, was unquestionably, undeniably hot. No sooner had Angeal described it than Genesis politely excused himself, dragged Sephiroth into the bathroom by his hair and returned ten minutes later with his pants on backwards. Ever since, he had been begging to see it. Zack had no objection, he loved it and declared it to be possibly the most erotic thing ever.

Angeal too enjoyed it...it was just that The Thing was dangerous if not done exactly right. Extreme care was always taken, but it still made Angeal uneasy. He didn't think Zack weak, as observers of his coddling might assume. He was in fact in awe of his puppy's potential and determination. Zack was simply his whole world and he could not bear the thought of causing him pain or discomfort.

"Angeal," the boy said, looking up with eyes that were now awake, "I want to. You should trust yourself as much as I trust you."

Angeal nodded with a reassured smile. "Whisper back the rules to me, Pup."

No need to worry - Zack remembered every detail perfectly, and that and his certainty were enough to convince Angeal. Zack lay down flat on the floor and breathed slowly and deeply as Angeal stripped and straddled his chest, keeping the weight on his powerful legs. Genesis and Sephiroth settled nearby, greatly excited that they were finally going to see the puppy's party trick.

A few minutes passed with nothing happening, only Zack continuing to breathe more slowly and deeply through his nose like he was putting himself into a trance. Angeal pet his hair at the same speed, whispering what sounded like "Relax" over and over again. Zack was certainly following orders. His muscles were completely devoid of tension, and he lay like a corpse or someone in very deep sleep. His remarkable eyes remained open but were unfocused, looking far away or inward though they seemed locked on Angeal.

The commander took Zack's limp hands and put them on his own thighs, saying "Hold" so they wouldn't slip off the moment he released them. Blinking almost in slow motion, Zack parted his lips, his signal that they could begin. Angeal edged forward a little and put his erection to the boy's mouth, which opened wider and easily took him in. At the same crawling speed, Angeal fed him bit by bit, giving more each time Zack indicated his readiness by softly scratching his nails down the right thigh.

Angeal was not inhuman in size, but he was substantial, a length and width anyone would be proud of. Genesis and Sephiroth watched in breathless wonder as Zack took all of it, a quarter or half an inch at a time. His throat muscles were so well-relaxed that his gag reflex was not triggered, and he accepted the organ with no difficulty, blinking calmly and trusting Angeal completely. By the time only an inch remained, Genesis wondered mildly if he was running a fever or his head was merely on fire. Oh, Goddess, all of it now. How was Angeal keeping control, caressing the young one's hair and cheeks rather than fucking his skull?

"Begin, Pup."

Moving like a zombie or subject of hypnosis, Zack relocated his right hand to his own recently-spent cock and began to bring it back to life. He stimulated himself to full hardness, all the while breathing through his nose in a way that reminded Sephiroth of mystics he had seen in Wutai, shamans who used deep meditation to commune with their gods.

Either Angeal knew his student very well or they had another signal that wasn't obvious; somehow he knew when Zack was erect. "Ready?"

The 2nd Class deliberately blinked once. Carefully, Angeal set his index finger and thumb on either side of Zack's nose and pinched the nostrils shut. This was by far the hardest part for Angeal, having to keep fear out of his face lest it startle Zack. He smiled to cover it, and said "Harder."

The boy's busy hand sped up. Zack didn't prolong this unnecessarily, he knew too well how worried Angeal got. He often got some good-natured teasing from 1sts and fellow 2nds about how his mentor loved to baby him, but Zack just laughed along with them. It didn't bother him, because he knew it had nothing to do with his own capabilities and everything to do with Angeal's tendency to be protective with everyone he loved, in varying degrees. If Sephiroth put up with it, anyone should be able to.

Zack kept himself perfectly calm, having learned that panicking or struggle only increased the need for oxygen. He was safe, Angeal was watching him like a hawk, probably too concerned to be properly enjoying the sight beneath him. Genesis (who trusted Angeal as implicitly as Zack did) had no such qualms, and was gasping soundlessly at the performance. Even in his fantasies, he had never seen the puppy looking quite so thoroughly debauched, and of course the edge of danger involved made it all the more delicious. Sephiroth's gaze was just as intent, though as was often the case, it concealed more feeling than it showed.

Angeal and Zack were perfectly in sync with each other, as always. Angeal stared and pet and breathed softly with a haze of arousal filming his eyes. Zack slowed his stroking when he reached the cusp, sensing something...his rain-colored eyes blinked, then closed in surrender, and his head fell to the side as much as it could with a huge penis still lodged in his throat.

Angeal acted before he or anyone else could be alarmed. He let go of Zack's nose and hastily withdrew until only the swollen head of his cock remained buried. A light slap to the cheek was all it took, and the pretty blues flew open, a deep breath was taken, and Zack's hand returned to its work instantly. Even the brief oxygen deprivation had pushed him so much further that barely a full stroke was needed, and the boy let out a muted, still-loud cry that was felt in the nether regions of all present. Zack's hand filled with come so fast that it slipped off and lay against his thigh, and for the rest he could only thrust into the air to complete the long orgasm.

Genesis had never kept much of a porn collection (his answer to why not would be to gesture to Sephiroth and say "I'm _living_ in one"), but if he had, it would have been rendered inadequate forever by this. Fair lifted his head with surprising strength to take Angeal back in and went right ahead with a suction so powerful that it drew his cheeks in comically and made his face look like a theater mask. Angeal was close and unable to wait, spilling release into Zack's throat while the kid himself was still spurting.

**To be concluded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE WHITE ROOM**

**Part Two**

Groaning and gasping to catch his breath, Angeal held his position. He was caressing the face he knew by heart, every porcelain inch, and the hair that was glossy and just slightly damp. "Good puppy, my good puppy," he praised in a whisper, "my beautiful puppy." The puppy in question was sighing blissfully, drawing the last drops of life-fluid from the softening cock, sucking it as contentedly as a baby with a bottle. His fingers were tracing the muscular curves of the thighs spread over him, now and then gently carving a heart with his fingernail.

When the flaccid organ slipped away from his lips at last, Zack turned his head to see who was holding his hand, and found Genesis kissing it like a gentleman would do to a lady, then turning it over to press his lips to the palm. Insistent enough to bruise, and that was better, but he was kissing it all over now, from the delicate veins of the wrist to the fingertips that SOLDIER-issue gloves had kept soft and uncalloused. Angeal looked amused, thanfkully, not annoyed, and Zack laughed and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Anything you want, name it, it's yours," Genesis said fervently. "Paid vacation in Costa del Sol, someone assassinated, the bit left of my soul that isn't Seph's, anything."

Zack laughed, but he must have been touched to see Genesis so moved, though he couldn't have known how rare it was for the 1st to display such vulnerability. He tugged Genesis down with an inviting smile, and Angeal willingly moved aside to let his friend lay down atop the boy.

Zack tilted his head up to offer a sweet kiss. Impatient Genesis was all gentleness now, lapping traces of Angeal's seed to get to the undefinable quality of _Zack_ beneath. It was clean and fresh, not the typical mint of toothpaste or the cool of water, more like spring air and the sense of alive things, like the leaves and flowers Angeal was so fond of. Maybe it was mere olfactory suggestion from the honeysuckle scent of the boy's shampoo...the point was, no non-Sephiroth being should smell this damn good, even the faint sheen of sweat was so intoxicating he wanted to lick it.

"Fuck," he groaned against Zack's jaw. "Fuck, Seph, taste him, taste him with me."

The general obliged, beginning with one corner of the smiling, slightly parted mouth while Genesis was on the other. Zack couldn't hold back a shaky gasp (fucking Gaia, the second and third hottest creatures on the planet were kissing him) and Genesis took this opportunity to slide his mouth to the boy's cheek, leaving Sephiroth free to delve past the kiss-swollen lips with a skilled tongue. Zack made a squeaking noise of astonishment that prompted a few indulgent smiles.

"You can touch him, Puppy." Genesis threaded Zack's fingers into that glorious silver hair, fingers that at once combed and entwined and clung to its impossible silkiness.

Somewhere in Zack's mind he was aware that the general was the only one of them still clothed. Figuring he'd be stopped if anyone objected, he found the trademark black jacket and began to push it off. Sephiroth willingly shifted to let it fall from his shoulders, then drew back a little to smile coyly. Genesis had settled behind him, and with a possessive arm around the waist yanked the general nearly onto his lap. Zack watched, enraptured, as Genesis's hands undid the clasps for the belts that held Masamune's magnet sheath.

"You want to see him, Puppy?" Genesis teased.

"Please, please - "

"We had to wait till you were good and spent. Know what happened the first time I saw him, hmm? I was half-hard, and I came in my pants and soaked the cushion beneath me. Destroyed it completely, but now I have a memento of that glorious day."

He was running his hands up and down Sephiroth's ridiculously toned torso. (Zack wondered somewhere in this daze if the general had a single bit of fat on his body; it didn't look like it.) The dizziness increased for a moment; Angeal was hoisting Zack up and settling the boy onto his lap.

"You're about to see something very few have," Angeal whispered into his ear. "The key is to keep breathing."

Zack nodded, already feeling exhilirated but pretty sure he'd be fine. Sephiroth was Sephiroth, in a league of his own, but Zack doubted he could ever find anyone more perfectly-formed than Angeal. He had said something to this effect earlier, when Angeal had joked about bringing smelling salts, and been answered with a kiss and "I feel the same about you, Pup. But I won't be offended, however you react. Sephiroth is outside all that, unlike everything else." But surely -

Oh, the way he was writhing against Genesis, his head thrown back to let the waterfall of hair cover them like a cloak. Genesis thumbed the nipples that were just a few shades darker than the marble-white skin, then slid his hand into the unbuttoned leather pants and Sephiroth actually _purred_.

"The puppy wants to see more, my angel," Genesis murmured. "Should we show him? Ask me nicely."

"Please, seme." Zack recognized that word, a Wutainese term for the sexually dominant member of a relationship. "Show him."

"What is it you want?"

"To please you, seme."

"Me and who else?" Genesis prompted, gently brushing his hand down Sephiroth's exposed throat.

"Only you, seme."

"Holy fucking Gaia," Zack rasped.

Sephiroth was _the_ unbeatable warrior, so fierce that rumors labeled him the spawn of a demon, said there was nothing human in him...but to see him so unashamedly submitting was like a wet dream from an alternate dimension. And clearly this was not purely a possessive, power-play-kink thing going on. If anything, Genesis's loving eyes and tender touches made it appear that Sephiroth was the one really in control.

Graceful creatures that they were, the pair somehow managed to draw down and slip off the trademark leather pants, darkness lifted like a shadow to reveal all that flawless, hairless white, and - Zack thought he could actually feel his higher brain functions crash and grind together. This wasn't mere beauty, this was perfection that belonged to the ideal world of great sculpture, this was not natural for something that lived and breathed and smirked at him from eyes that were used to worship.

In Zack's heart, in his definition of hotness, it would be Angeal first, always, but his temporal lobe was presently voicing the opinion that this must be a hallucination or a vision. If the gods existed, this was one. Otherwise nothing in the universe made sense.

"Breathe, Pup." Angeal had to shake him before he remembered how, laughing kindly. "As expected. Don't worry."

Sephiroth's head had been forced back again to rest on a waiting shoulder, one of his arms curled back around the neck for support. Genesis was parting his legs, bending them at the knees so he was exposed to their audience. The large, hard cock was nonetheless patient, leaking just slightly onto the floor, green-tinged white onto white. The room itself was a ghost, only it could make the alabaster general appear entirely alive by contrast.

Surprise, surprise, Zack's own organ was not yet down for the count, plumping stubbornly at this sight as anyone's would do. Angeal took it in hand and let his fingers play over it in no particular hurry. The touch was oddly comforting, more akin to his frequent petting than a prelude to a handjob.

Genesis's own hands did not have the same target in mind, clearly. He anointed a few fingers with a lubricant that wafted a smell of summer apples through the room, but lifted Sephiroth's legs again, so that he was slumping back against the cushion of Genesis's chest and his ass was tilted up further from the padded floor. With a thrill of anticipation, Angeal thought he knew what was coming. Genesis would not fuck Sephiroth here, that was their one private thing, but -

Zack shuddered and made a choking noise as the first gleaming finger penetrated the general. It circled as it entered, spiraled slowly toward a target that could not be seen. But it could obviously be felt, Sephiroth felt it, arching and visibly clenching. Zack, who had had Angeal's fingers many times, could swear he felt a bit of it too, sympathy pleasure instead of sympathy pain. Zack felt Genesis's dark eyes flicker onto him now and then, but had such trouble tearing his gaze from the rounded white flesh as slick fingers teased it open, revealing taunting hints of the rosy pinkness within.

Two fingers now, and Sephiroth groaned as they entered together, a bit too fast and thrust roughly. "Who does this belong to?" Genesis asked, and of course "You, seme" was the answer. Zack could feel Angeal's heart pound against his back and understood that it was rare for him to see his friends share something so intimate.

They were kissing now, a long, slow dance of lips and tongues. It was purely romantic, a thing apart from the possessive pulling and biting, and the three fingers now that were forcing their way past tight muscle, the only part of Sephiroth that resisted, and it too yielded with a soft word from Genesis. Sephiroth made a sound that was plea and whimper and stop and more all at once, Zack's erection was leaking into Angeal's hand, and Genesis smiled knowingly at the boy and beckoned him closer.

"The puppy's behaved so well, my angel," he said. "I think he deserves a treat. Come, little one. No, crawl, all fours, like a good puppy. Very good."

Genesis cupped Zack's cheek with his free hand as soon as he was near enough, and gently drew him forward. He stroked the fine black hair, slightly damp with sweat and smooth as wet cornsilk, and slid his fingers into it to massage the scalp. He brought Zack's face to Sephiroth's stomach, close enough to feel the heat of the white skin and see the quaking of the abdominal muscles.

"Good puppy. Are you ready for your reward, pet?"

Zack made a puppy-like whimper that made Genesis hiss as he took in a sudden breath. More forceful now, more urgent, the hand pushed his head down, into the haze of tantalizing and undefinable scent and _fuck_ Sephiroth's cock was inches from his face.

"The angel needs to come, pet. He has such marvellous control, I can keep him on edge for hours, until the pain begins and mixes with the pleasure. It is exquisite, but you are too soft-hearted for such things. You want him to come _now_, don't you?"

Zack nodded fervently. Oh, he wanted this, for Sephiroth but mostly for himself, before his mouth could start to water. He lowered his head, and there was a hand from behind him - Angeal's - carefully lifting the erection to his lips like an offering. Sephiroth groaned as the warm mouth enveloped him, and Zack was so overwhelmed by pride and awe and arousal and disbelief that he barely noticed Angeal doing something else. "Change of plans," he whispered, clasping some sort of circular thing around the base of his puppy's neglected cock, and gave it a single long stroke before the hand fell away.

But that was all right. That hand and its fingers returned, slick with oil, and began to probe him open. It was distracting, but Zack wasn't about to protest, and the general didn't seem to have any complaints either. The boy sucking him off was young and his prior experience limited to one person, but that person was an excellent teacher, and as Angeal had claimed, Zack was a natural. The way he slid his tongue down to follow the vein and rubbed it against the slit just so seemed to be instinctive.

Angeal's influence was keenly felt in the few delicious moments of deep-throating, when the air around Sephiroth's pulsing length was replaced entirely by the warmth and wetness of an eager mouth. Sephiroth was not permitted to touch, but Genesis guided the young one's head with his hand just as well as Sephiroth would have.

Zack moaned, unintentionally humming and vibrating his "reward". Angeal knew exactly where to touch, and how hard, and how long...Sephiroth made an urgent noise, like a closed-mouth yelp.

"He's ready, pet. Suck harder, good puppy, and I expect you to swallow it all."

The order was unnecessary. Zack had half-expected Sephiroth's semen to be bitter and burning with an excess of mako, but the nectar that flooded his mouth was oddly sweet, or something like sweet with no word to describe it better. There was a faint chemical taste, but this was still something natural and alive.

And that was only part of it. Though he hadn't been given permission, Zack put his hands on the general's sides as he drank and marveled at the contrast of soft and hard, like satin draped over iron. There was a heartbeat to the north, a pulse somewhere in the distance, slight shaking everywhere. This was no statue, though the god thing still seemed perfectly plausible.

The flow slowed to a trickle, then halted altogether. Angeal's hands - wiped clean and dry - were easing Zack down to the padded floor and massaging him. The boy turned his head to the side but let his body lie flat, enjoying the minimal stimulation of the floor against him. What had Angeal put on him, earlier? While Genesis and Sephiroth were distracted by a lazy, lingering kiss, Zack sneaked his hand beneath himself and felt for the answer. A cock-ring, secured firmly but not painfully, and in exactly the right spot to allow for erection, but not ejaculation. This made him nervous, but not in a scared way.

He had been discovered - Genesis snatched his wrists and brought them behind his back with a hungry laugh. "Touching without permission again. Naughty pet."

Angeal's familiar hands turned the boy to lay on his back, lingering to touch him in reassurance. There was Angeal's smile warming his heart, and Sephiroth's face approaching him, less colorless than usual with the recent flush of orgasm. Those cool, maddeningly-soft lips were warm now as they pressed Zack's cheeks, mouth, jaw, nose, eyelids, forehead in blessing or thanks. He even turned Zack's head to one side, and then the other to place slow, damp kisses into each ear, and the boy shivered.

"You're in our power, little puppy," Genesis said from above. "You will be shown pleasure the likes of which you've never known, and you might be afraid now and then, for a moment. Beg, whimper, refuse and we will go on until you can't bear another moment without release. Address any one of us by our rank, and we will stop immediately and let you come. Trust us, and let us care for you."

Angeal's hands were kneading the flesh of his inner thighs, Sephiroth began to suckle at one nipple and rub the other, and Genesis was cupping the boy's face again. Both hands now, fingers playing over the delicate features. Zack gasped urgently for Angeal's shoulders, though he wasn't sure what he was indicating because he wasn't sure what he wanted first.

"All right, Pup?"

"Yes, please, just..." Sephiroth's hair was allowed to tease a wet and firm nipple, and Zack gasped. "Fuck, just _do_ something!"

Soft laughter, but Genesis willingly obeyed. He took Zack beneath the arms and hauled him up, then settled him to lean back against Sephiroth. Zack curled an arm back around his neck, though he need not have worried; Sephiroth's body curved so that he fit against it perfectly. The general then slipped his hands beneath the boy's knees and lifted, exposing him even more than Genesis had earlier done to him. Genesis was close now and moving closer, sliding three fingers inside without warning and continuing the work Angeal had begun.

Where _was_ Angeal? Behind Genesis...now next to him..Gaia, now kissing him, more roughly than he ever dared to do with his puppy. Wow, that was hot. In the meantime, Genesis was thrusting deeper, as though trying to make Zack feel the force of the kiss, the penetrating tongue he knew so well. Zack whimpered, in complaint or merely response, and Angeal broke away and laughed.

"He requires a lot of attention. You can identify with that, Gen, can't you?"

"Bastard," the auburn-haired 1st grumbled, but his focus returned to Zack with a wicked smile. "What does the puppy want?"

"Inside, inside, fuck me - "

"The baby puppy wants his fill of cock," Genesis crooned, anointing himself until he glistened and the boy's mouth was nearly watering at the sight. "How badly do you need it, pet? Will you go mad if I don't give it to you?"

"Yes, yes," Zack sobbed as the fingers withdrew.

"Is the emptiness killing you? Should I make it all better with this?"

Genesis came nearer (oh Gaia, so close) and slipped his hard, dripping cock into place at the oiled entrance, putting it against more than inside. A little more, the very tip of the head probed, and Zack's legs widened eagerly, as much as they were allowed to, straining the muscles of his smooth thighs. Genesis's palm slowly caressed its way up Zack's throat to touch his face. The boy didn't feel his own tears until fingers were lightly catching them.

"I told you you'd cry and beg, pet."

A teasing voice, taunting, but the wait was over. Genesis lifted him further and in one smooth thrust he was buried to the hilt in exquisite heat. Zack cried out in joy, and it tapered to sobs of overwhelmed relief. His head fell forward as the rhythm was established, wet face burning against Genesis's shoulder, and one hand threaded into his hair and kept him there.

Zack and Angeal had had some hard, fast fucks when they were short on time or patience, but this kind of fenzy was unlike anything the boy had known before. Genesis was fiery. The word was only a pale shadow of its intent but Zack could think of no better one. He had none of Angeal's caution and coddling; even the reassurances he cooed were meant to be naughty, not concerned.

It was strangely arousing to be taken by someone who wanted him physically without loving him as a whole, to be desired by _the_ Genesis, _the _Sephiroth...yes, fiery. It was like being taken by some spirit of fire, scalding and brutal and unyielding, and cradled by ice from behind, hands that were snow-white and hair like spun strands of frosty moonlight. Zack babbled words that he didn't recognize, and clutched Genesis's arms hard enough to bruise.

"Good puppy. Good baby," was panted in his ear. "Clench all you want, try to force me out. Tell me no."

"Nnnnn," was all Zack could manage. He had to hold on tighter to keep his head from flailing back and forth as his lower body was jerked to and fro.

"Innocents make the best whores," Genesis hissed in a whisper, sending a violent shiver into the boy's ear and down his spine. "Scene change, we begin a new story. I am the villain, little hero, here to take you from your true love. Play your part, baby. Fight me."

Zack squirmed half-heartedly, but was limited by the need to keep pressing down, trying to force Genesis further. Though his mind felt dazed and swollen with an eternity of sensation in every moment, he wanted to obey, and improvised by opening his mouth on Genesis's neck and letting his teeth be felt.

"Yes," the auburn-haired 1st growled in rapture. "Bite, puppy, harder!"

Zack pushed his upper row of teeth down hard enough to bruise and dent and nearly break the skin. He then nipped at the tender spot, drawing sighs of pain from Genesis, who was longer than Angeal and thrusting hard, delving deeper into Zack than had ever seemed possible. It was just beyond what Angeal was willing to give him, not love but something needed also, an ecstatic shattering, a partner not only willing to let him break but demanding it.

"Almost," Genesis panted, nearly tearing the boy out of Sephiroth's hands. "Fight me, fight for _him_, fight to be his or I'll take you for my own."

Empty words and Zack knew it, but he was willing to act his assigned role, and while this would be horrifying if it were real, in play it was freeing to be forced, a white-hot flood of pleasure preparing to drown him. "No!" Zack cried, and fought with strength from somewhere, and bit down on Genesis's neck hard enough to draw blood.

Genesis let out a howl that had laughter in it, not triumphant but purely joyful, a vulnerable sound. It was satisfying to feel him let go, to give what he had been holding back to soak and slick and drip to the pristine floor. But Zack couldn't forget, as he let his body fall back into Sephiroth's arms, that the release he needed was still bottled up inside, beyond the locked gate of the ring ornamenting his erection. It felt strange, like it was becoming less a part of him with each passing minute, and at the same time the pressure grew steadily.

Genesis was curled practically in a ball as he recovered, then on his knees level with Zack to kiss him and draw the unsteady body into an embrace. Zack slumped on him like a rag doll, trying to hug back as the voice spoke to him with its old gentleness.

"I see you now, pet," Genesis whispered between kisses. "You're no child, no whore, no innocent. You are everything, that's how you give everyone what they want. Did I give _you_ what you wanted?"

"Mmm," Zack hummed in agreement, letting his head drop to a shoulder and licking at the wounds he had inflicted.

"Fuck, yes...not hurting, Puppy? Not too much?" Genesis stroked the swollen length between the boy's legs. "I know. Just a little longer, pet, and we'll have you as far as Angeal will allow."

A hand came from behind Genesis to cradle Zack's nodding head, to cup his flushed cheek. Angeal's lips blessed his forehead, opened his mouth to let a swirling tongue announce his presence. He smiled dreamily at Angeal as the face he loved drew slowly back, holding onto the hand a bit longer to suckle the calloused fingers.

"I know, he's warm and disoriented," Genesis was saying. "It's normal. Soon, he'll be ready soon. Trust me, Angeal, I'll never let this one be harmed."

Genesis's shoulder offered Zack's head a resting place again, and Angeal's hand pet his hair in a way that usually preceded sleep. But sculpted, sleek softness was pressing from behind and Zack was wide awake, arching and opening like a flower toward sunlight. Sephiroth entered slowly, guiding each inch in so steadily and perfectly that Zack might have been born with the slick flesh inside him, it felt like it belonged there. Gaia, he knew just where to go and once he touched that spot he never let up.

"Sephiroth," Zack choked out, lifting weakly off Genesis's shoulder, dumbfounded that this was all happening and not a dream.

Sephiroth was not an untouchable legend after all, he was the man gently settling Zack against his chest, tilting the boy's head up to smile with smoldering silver eyes. The general was exhaling arousal with every breath, rolling his hips so that Zack moved with him in a slow, erotic dance. Angeal's hand continued to pet and Genesis was bent down to suck the boy's useless cock, but Sephiroth held Zack captive with eyes that were hypnotic but oddly gentle.

He looked so placid that Zack wanted to disturb that perfect calm, undo someone as he was being systematically undone. Zack clenched without warning and the rhythm paused a moment, Sephiroth's eyes shone like mercury over fire. He was trying to keep control, but the boy clenched again and again, and the arm around his waist brought him closer, speared him deeper. Zack undulated, mimicking the earlier movement but leading now, not being led. He continued to tighten and loosen voluntarily, watching the general's eyes narrow at this mutiny.

Sephiroth would not willingly yield control. He thrust harder, faster, distracting Zack and snatching back his former dominance. Sephiroth's speech was more elegant that his seme's, but his smirking eyes made clear what he was thinking. Yes, the puppy was very grown-up and had some tricks and some nerve, but he was _Sephiroth_, and he would tear off the mask of experience and temptation to reveal the young and pure thing beneath. That too was a mask, one of many layers, but only Angeal and Zack himself had the right to know the rest.

"Let go," the general said softly, somehow able to be commanding even now. "Don't try to be my equal, boy, not even here. You think you can end this before I decide it's over?"

"Yes," Zack hissed back, made cocky or just stupid from this excess of pleasure.

Sephiroth stopped. Just...stopped, going still and sitting as calmly as if he had been meditating this whole time. Zack whined loudly, cried out in distress, tried to push backwards to get the stimulation he needed, but Sephiroth held his hips and made a thoughtful "hmm" noise. Zack looked at him, wild-eyed, intending contrition but instead offering a tearful pout that was much harder to resist. Angeal's hand was still stroking his hair, Zack knew he wasn't going to be hurt or punished any way but playfully, but this stillness was torture enough.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'll be good pleeeeease..."

"In a moment, little puppy," the silken voice said firmly. "Tell me, who are you?"

"Please..."

"You are Zack Fair, 2nd Class SOLDIER, a rising star, a prodigy, and a little boy I could break with one finger. Now, who am I?"

"S...Sephiroth..."

"I am Sephiroth. What power do you have over me? _Tell me_. Show me this power or be kept just like this forever."

Zack often had brilliant, albeit brief, flashes of insight when he orgasmed. He was only close to the peak now, but it must have been enough, because the answer came like an epiphany.

"General," he said as steadily as he could, "I want to stop."

Soft laughter, from all around. The ice melted from Sephiroth's eyes and the lips beneath kissed him tenderly.

"That is the correct answer, little one. Do you truly wish to use this power, or will you give yourself to me, trust me to guide you and instruct you?"

Zack understood what was being asked of him now. It was one of Angeal's guiltiest pleasures - literally, because he still felt twinges of remorse for having taught Zack things that were not part of the SOLDIER curriculum. Sephiroth was asking to teach, or pretend to at least, wanting the innocent as Genesis had summoned the wanton. Zack felt a thrill of excitement only slightly dampened by Sephiroth pulling out. He loved this game, he was forever reassuring Angeal that, and to show his willingness to play this part too, Zack smiled shyly.

"Is it gonna hurt?" he asked timidly, biting his lower lip.

("Fuck," Genesis groaned nearby, "Angeal, I adore you, but damn you to hell for not video-taping his real first time. Ouch! What did I say?")

Sephiroth smiled, benevolently but with wicked eyes. "Have you done this before?"

"N-No..." Zack glanced quickly at Angeal for permission and got a reassuring nod. "Not with anyone."

"Only at first, little one. Relax for me." Sephiroth kissed the boy's spiky hair and began to ease back in. "Oh, yes, so tight..."

It only felt good, but Zack was a surprisingly dedicated actor. "It hurts, it hurts," he whimpered, pretending his tears were born of pain.

("Angeal, would you think less of me if I jerked off to this? Ow! Is that a yes?")

"Ssh, it'll get better. Be good for me and I'll let you go back to your teacher. Do you want your teacher?"

"Yes," Zack sniffled, though moaning would have better expressed his true desire. "Unh!"

"See, little one, it's good for you too. Don't be afraid, it gets even better. Yes...right there...how do you feel?"

"Still hurts...a little," the boy panted cutely. "So full...unh...what is that?"

Sephiroth explained the prostate in terms slightly more technical than Angeal had done, and with much less flustered stammering. They were both ignoring their rapt observers, especially Genesis, whose mouth was running away from him again.

("My sword, Loveless, a pair of Seph's underwear, and my parents' house in Banora. I just need a few days to get rid of their bodies.")

("You can't buy something priceless, Gen.")

"A bit faster now, little one, don't be afraid. Just a bit...harder, relax, good boy," Sephiroth cooed.

"What's happening?" Zack said in a shaky voice, trying to hide his face in the white neck. "Did I do something bad?"

"No, you've been good, so good. You've made me so happy that I need to come, I'm gonna make you warm and wet inside to show what a good boy you've been. Are you a good boy? Do you deserve this?"

("He's...weirdly good at this.")

("He practiced on me. While I was bent over his knee in a Chocobo Scout uniform.")

Before Zack could think of an appropriately childish response (or Angeal could ask where they'd gotten a large enough Scout uniform), Sephiroth jerked him back harder than ever and the promised heat came, mingling with oil and Genesis's seed from before. Zack clung a little, exaggerated his trembling, shyly hid his eyes behind his hair, but Sephiroth's satisfied smile let him know it was okay, he could be himself again. And even the more experienced Zack was getting worried about the pressure down below.

"Thank you." Sephiroth kissed him, stroked a little and frowned at the boy's wince. "Hurts?"

"Just a little...oh Gaia..."

"It's coming off, then," Angeal said, maneuvering around Genesis, who was dramatically sprawled on the floor and declaring himself dead of a fantasy overdose.

Zack grabbed Angeal's shoulders for support as soon as he was close enough, easily transported from Sephiroth's arms to his mentor's. "S'okay," he sighed into the familiar, comforting warmth. "Want you first. Want to come with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Goddess, Angeal, the boy just re-enacted his deflowering for us," Genesis laughed from the floor. "Seems pointless to turn back now."

One hand on the nape of Zack's neck, Angeal gently guided him to lay down on his back. "As I recall, during the real first time, you were displaying much more confidence than that," Angeal teased.

"Well, I had to, you kept obsessing about our age difference and groaning about being my teacher."

"It didn't help that you asked if you would be quizzed later."

"I was joking." Zack's face became more serious and he suppressed a wince as he pulled Angeal down to him. "I need you, please, hurry."

He probably could have entered without preparation, Zack was stretched and slick enough, but Angeal was Angeal. He quickly lubricated himself and slipped two fingers inside first, smiling sympathetically as Zack groaned, no longer able to concentrate on anything but the exquisite, unbearable pressure on the outside and the lack of it inside. Groaning, he grabbed Angeal's wrist and pulled until all but the thumb and half the palm had disappeared.

"I'm okay, I'm ready, Angeal, _please_, I can't anymore," he babbled, and the commander's heart both swelled and stung to see tears streaming down that sweet face. Zack really did seem desperate, he couldn't hold on much longer, and he was more than ready. It would be only cruel to hold off any longer, and he wouldn't ever leave his puppy like this.

Angeal brought Zack's legs to his own sides, kissed him soothingly and began to enter, moving easily through the passage coated with Genesis's and Sephiroth's semen. Those two were watching eagerly, Genesis's arms wrapping Sephiroth from behind, but it was only Angeal and Zack right now, only the waves of pleasure they exchanged like body heat. Zack whimpered and clung and met his thrusts with too much force, but it was nearly over, Angeal could tell himself that, and enjoy this.

"Ssh, Puppy, I know, almost there, good puppy..."

Zack choked back a sob, threw his head back in submission, revealing a pale neck that only one man was allowed to mark. That pushed Angeal over the edge, and as he rode out his climax Sephiroth reached between them and deftly removed the cock ring.

The sound Zack made was one that would have brought Angeal running in with a drawn sword and a pounding heart if he hadn't been here already. That it was from pleasure was obvious given the context and the boy's rolling eyes and the startling amount of come he was spurting. But the scream was animalistic, desperate, relived, maddened, the noise of a dying thing putting all its remaining life into a cry.

Thank Gaia the room was soundproofed or all of Midgar would be panicking. Sephiroth winced - cursed with better hearing than all humans and some breeds of dog - and quickly held Zack's shoulders down as he flailed to keep him from harming himself or Angeal. Genesis took his legs, massaging them as the boy calmed and the screaming faded to a groan, then soft, regular breathing.

"Hmm. Should we be flattered, or does he always pass out after sex?"

"He can go either way. Once I dozed off immediately after and woke up to find he'd painted the whole living room." Angeal carefully lifted and cradled his exhausted student against his chest, and looked up seriously at his best friends. "Thank you."

"Wha...?" Genesis said, with less than his usual eloquence.

Even Sephiroth looked dumbfounded. "_You_ are thanking _us_?"

"For being gentle with him. I think he noticed, and I certainly did."

"Angeal." Sephiroth leaned in to place a slow, open-mouthed kiss on his lips. "Zack is yours."

"And you're ours," Genesis broke in, "which means he's ours too, without me having to give up Loveless. We take good care of our own. We've missed you, you know," he added wistfully, twirling the dark hair around his fingers.

"It's different now. You two are something separate from what the three of us were."

Genesis grinned mischievously. "If it's a math problem troubling you, I think the solution is to add one. Play with us again, and bring the puppy. It's high time we pass our wisdom on. The children are our future."

"Poetic," Sephiroth said dryly. "Perhaps you'd like to speak at the next commencement ceremony?"

"Only in the Chocobo Scout uniform."

"I don't know," Angeal sighed. "But I will talk to Zack about it."

"That's progress, at least." Sephiroth stood gracefully and extended a hand to Genesis. "The guest bedroom and bathroom are all yours, Angeal."

"Thank you," Angeal said, his eyes widening as Genesis pulled Sephiroth by his hair in the direction of the master bedroom. More, after all this? "Gaia, Gen, what are you doing?"

"Following another mathematical precept," came the smirking answer. "Divide, then conquer."

**THE END. You may all now go and change your undies, I hope. :)**


End file.
